Les Petites Madeleines
by Momola
Summary: Bakugou and the Bakusquad are used to spend all their Tuesday and Thursday mornings in the small teahouse of Izuku Midoriya : "Les Petites Madeleines". They drink and do the same thing everytime until one day an event disrupts their weekly pleasure. A story about how the future number 1 hero fell helplessly in love with a small barista full of resources and his small business.


Notes:

Hi! I'm here with a little Teahouse one shot for you guys!  
In this universe, there are still quirks, but Izuku doesn't have one.  
I wish you a nice reading, don't hesite to leave feedback so I know if you liked it!

Work Text:

Bakugou pushed open the glass door and made the small bell attached to it sound without thinking, out of habit. It was like a ritual. He's been a regular customer since about a year. Every Tuesday and Thursday, the Bakusquad composed of Bakugou, Kirishima, Sero, Denki and Mina came to put their asses on the chairs of table 4 of Izuku Midoriya's small teahouse.

"Hello everyone! The usual?" The green haired boy asked with a warm smile, a card in his hand.

"Stop asking each time, Deku!" Katsuki threw for only answer with an angry face. He put his bag next to him and stretched out his legs as if he were at home.

"Ok ok! Someone is in a good mood again today!" Izuku replied, raising his hands. He went behind his counter and began to prepare the various drinks. The group had been ordering exactly the same thing for a year. Oh, they had tasted pretty much everything that Izuku was proposing by sharing with each other, but the initial order was the same. Sometimes, when the desire was too strong, they allowed themselves a small pastry in addition to the drinks, but it was rare. They usually gave up when Izuku put them under their noses. They had to stay fit though. The Bakusquad was a group of young heroes, each in different agencies. It was Kirishima who initiated these little meetings at the Petites Madeleines, the teahouse in question.

He had established this appointment so that the group of friends do not lose sight of each other with their active life and for them to exchange regularly. Bakugou claimed that it annoyed him, but in truth, he would not miss that for the world.

He always took the t_hé de la maison_, the chef's tea in fact, when the others drank mostly coffee. It was a strong smoked black tea with orange and cocoa beans, embellished with marigold flowers. It could wake up a dead person, Kirishima said. Bakugou liked that the taste was both powerful and sweet, and it was a flavor he could not find elsewhere than in this cozy little lounge.

From what he understood, Midoriya had built this business with his best friend Todoroki Shoto. It was a quiet place, tastefully decorated but not pompous. It felt like home. The chairs were a little mismatched and the floor, an old dark wooden floor, was covered with several carpets. The ceiling's height was impressive and industrial lights hung here and there above the tables. There were a lot of plants and vintage colorful frames and there was always some relaxing indie music in the background. The kind with backing vocals and soft guitar. It was a unique place for Bakugou which always made his stomach warm when he entered. But he was not going to compliment the little barista aloud about it.

The teahouse was a little hidden, in an alley, so you had to know it to find it. The Bakusquad liked it being popular but not too much. It allowed them not to be constantly assaulted by crazy fans. They even noticed that other heroes came sometimes.

It was like a respectful unsaid thing that hung in the air, that in this place, celebrities must be left alone to have a nice time quietly. It's the atmosphere that did that.

That day was no different from the others and when Izuku approached with the orders, he nearly spilled Denki's drink.

"Watch out Deku! That's why I called you that! You'd have to invest in a real waiter if you suck so much that you can't bring 5 cups!" The blond teased with a smirk. He dipped his lips in his tea and laid the cup down with surprise. "What did you do to the thé de la maison?!"

"I've sort of arranged it for you, you always say it's too sweet, it should be better like that, no? Midoriya explained, clutching his metal tray against him.

"And that's it! You behave like an ass and Izuku-kun is still here being the kindest sweetheart in the world!" Mina joked, tapping his back.

"I didn't ask for anything!" The blond complained, putting his cup back to his mouth.

"But it's better like that no?" Izuku insisted with a big smile.

"It's...less bad" the blond replied stubbornly.

That was enough for Izuku and he turned around to look after his other customers.

"So, when do you invite him to dinner?" Kirishima asked, tearing a piece of his croissant, he had been weak today.

"What?! Why would I do such a thing?" Bakugou gasped as he stole a piece of pain au chocolat from Denki.

"Because it shows like the nose on your face that you're crazy about him. Kinda since the first day we came here! At first, we just came back so that you could move your buttocks! Now I come only for the coffee, the tea and the cakes because they are too good, but you have to make a move eventually before someone else than you try his luck huh?" Eijirou said.

"Whatever! And who would want to go out with this clumsy nerd huh? Not me!" The blond defended himself.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that! In the meantime, I saw Lemillion give him his number the other day!" Sero said before bringing his Moccachino to his lips.

"What?! When?!"

"I went by this street the other night when I got home, he was closing and he was all flushed when the other handed him a piece of paper!"

"..."

"But your are still not going to try anything right?"

"THERE IS NOTHING TO TRY!" The blond man got angry.

"As you want Bakubro, but don't complain afterwards. It's a shame because it looks like he's interested in you too" said Kirishima, watching the little barista pouring coffee with Shoto, a big bright smile on his face.

"And what makes you say that?" asked the exasperated blond.

"Bro! he just modified a recipe for you! I asked him if he could put peanut butter in my pain au chocolat for weeks and he said he didn't change recipes!" The redhead complained. "If that's not special treatment!"

"...maybe it's just because your recipe idea looks disgusting as hell?"

"No bro! it's special treatment I tell you!"

"Leave me alone! I don't have time for that shit, it's not by dating I will be the number one hero! "

"As you want bro!"

"We cannot force you!"

"I'm not gonna pick you up and be your shoulder to cry when an handsome guy, tall and handsome and kinder than you, will ask him out" said Mina.

"You said handsome twice" Denki said.

"Stop pissing me off!" Bakugou said, but his gaze turned to the little barista who was putting tarts in his shop window with a focused face.

Bakugou hoped that this place would always remain the same. It was to protect peaceful places like this one that he had become a hero. That and to become the best. He watched the bottom of his tea cup for a moment and stood up while telling the others that today was his treat.

"Oh! Thank you Bakubro!" the group replied.

He went to the cash register and Todoroki gave him the amount to pay with a blank face.

"I want to be cashed by the other!" the blond asked firmly. He didn't like Todoroki. Too perfect, it hid something.

"...Izuku is making tea."

"So? tell him to bring back his buttocks!"

Shoto rolled his eyes but nodded, it was too early to argue with Bakugou.

"Izuku! The big dumb blond wants to piss you off personally!" He shouted to Izuku, who turned around surprised and blushing.

"I'm coming!" The young man said simply before he going back to what he was doing.

Todoroki sighed and glared at Bakugou before wiping himself on his apron as if Bakugou's presence had soiled him and went further away.

Izuku arrived at the checkout after a few minutes, looking overflowed and put a lock of his hair behind his ear before checking the bill. Bakugou bit his lip. It was true that this idiot was cute if you looked closely, with his freckles and stupid curly hair. Not to mention his huge sparkeling green eyes. Bakugou wasn't sure he had ever seen anyone with eyes of that color before. And he was too kind and smiling for his good.

"Do you pay by card or cash? he asked, taking Bakugou out of his thoughts.

"Lemillion is an asshole" Katsuki just replied as he crossed his arms.

"Excuses me?" Izuku raised his eyebrows.

"He's playing nice guy and all but he's a big douche" the blond added, sniffing loudly.

"...I find him very polite and very friendly actually, I can't say that much about another person" Izuku replied with a smile.

"Are you talking about me?!" Bakugou clenched his fist.

"Do you feel targeted?"

"I'm nice ok? I'm coming to warn you here, that's it! The other idiots out there told me he gave you his number!"

"In truth it was the number of a dyer for my mother's dress on which he had spilled his coffee, but I am delighted to see that you are involved in my love life to the point of watching me at night."

"Hey! Go say this to the gang of degenerate right there, I wasn't there! I don't care about your life!"

"...I see" Izuku replied simply, and Bakugou swore he sulked.

"I mean...leave it. The thé de la maison is much better like that by the way."

" Really?" Izuku resumed his smile and took the card that the blond handed him, their fingers brushed and Bakugou's heart missed a beat. "I'll make it for you that way every time then!" Izuku added, looking into his eyes.

In the distance, the Bakusquad used all his strength not to cry with laughter at Bakugou.

"He's crushing on him so bad, it's hilarious!" Kirishima said.

"1000 Yen that he forgets all the conversation we just had and invite him out" said Mina, and Denki replied, "1000 Yen he dares not!"

Bakugou retrieved his card and receipt. He paused.

A thud suddenly sounded, causing a tremor in the room and the windows of the apartment above the teahouse exploded into thousand pieces. Bakugou instinctively put himself in front of the counter to protect Izuku from any imminent danger.

"Did it come from above?" The barista asked, trying to look behind Bakugou but the latter held him where he was with one arm and then turned to the street to try to understand.

There was a fight between a villain and a hero and it seemed that the top apartment had been turned into a collateral damage.

"It's All Might and Endeavor! They're fighting a villain! exclaimed one of the customers with their hands glued to the window. Kirishima stood up to keep him from staying so close to danger, and as Bakugou was about to say the same thing, the indignant voices of Shoto and Izuku rang out:

"Seriously, it's Toshinori?! He really exaggerates! It was my apartment above!" Izuku said upset. He went outside under Bakugou's shocked eye and shouted "I hope your insurance will pay for this All Might!" Todoroki in turn yelled at Endeavor:

"You should really think about retiring old man! There was a time when you were able to fight without destroying everything in the streets! Heroes are like that uh? never an apology for all the small shops and citizen who suffers from your fights! It's ok to want to look good but it's not effective! It costs taxpayers!"

The Bakusquad watched them as if they had said the worst profanities. Denki dropped his third croissant on the floor.

The young barista put his hands on his hips and waited for All Might to come down to meet him. He had grabbed the villain and tied him up like a sausage.

"Izuku, my boy!"

The bakusquad didn't believe their ears.

"I'm really sorry," he began, "I swear I didn't do it on purpose, that villain was really cunning!" The symbol of peace defended himself.

"Yes, well, you're lucky you didn't touch the teahouse, otherwise mom would have destroyed you!"

All Might clenched his teeth like a child who had just been scolded. Bakugou couldn't believe it, the idol of a generation was about to pee himself in front of a small barista, who the hell was Deku?

"Please, tell Inko it was Endeavor..." All Might asked with an embarrassed smile.

"But it wasn't Endeavor on MY apartment! I recognized your smash Toshinori!"

"I am sorry! I will pay for the repairs! And even more!"

"...it's all right, just give me the number of your insurance because I feel that if I don't call myself it will never be done."

"I'm sending you a text message with the number later? I...I have to go back...Oh! But here are the promising young recruits, I didn't know you were customers of this shop!" All Might said, resuming consistency with the Bakusquad. "Ground Zero, Red Riot, Alien Queen, Chargebolt and Cellophane! nice to see you again! I must leave you however, duty calls me!"

"Yeah, flee! Izuku exclaimed, raising his fist. He then turned to the Bakusquad and in front of their chocked faces he asked:

"What?"

"How are you talking to All Might!" exclaimed Kirishima, his mouth open.

"Oh maybe I was a little rude, but he just destroyed my apartment!"

"Even so, he's a hero he didn't do on purpose..."

"It's my father before being a hero, and he should try to pay more attention to his son's apartment! My business is just beneath!"

" YOUR FATHER?!" The squad said in unison.

"Adoptive father, he got married with my mother a few years ago and adopted me, but I created this teahouse with Shoto and without the help of anyone, I would appreciate if he could maybe not destroy the building where it's built!" Izuku said angrily. "Ah and Endeavor is Shoto's father."

"A big asshole" added the son in question.

"Sho-chan, can you get me up there with your quirk? I need to see the extent of the damages."

A second later, under Bakugou's jealous gaze, Shoto took Izuku into his arms and pulled him off the ground, creating an ice bridge. So that bastard had a quirk like that, Bakugou whispered to himself. Without really knowing why, he accompanied them with a blow of explosive.

The apartment was devastated.

Izuku flicked his hands in his beautiful curls and looked at Bakugou as if it were his fault.

"Hey, I'm not responsible! Don't look at me like that just because I'm a hero!" The blond said, crossing his arms.

"I can't live here anymore..." he declared.

"Don't worry Izuku, you can come to my place" Todoroki said, sitting on what was left of a sofa bed.

"That's kind Shoto, but I don't want to disturb you, you have your habits and you need your intimity with Momo...no I'm going to sleep at the hotel during the repairs..." Izuku replied worriedly.

"Can't you go to All Might? The hotel is going to cost you a lot of money especially in this area."

"I know! And I'm sure he's going to suggest it but he lives too far from the shop...Mom too, Ochaco too and Iida too...and Tsuyu too..."

"If you want, you can come to my place" Bakugou said without thinking. The faces of the two baristas turned to him with surprise.

"That's nice Bakugou but...we don't know each other very well, I want even less to bother you!"

"It doesn't bother me" the blond cut. "I live two minutes from your teahouse and I live alone. I'm working all the time, whether you're there or not, it will not make much change, even better, I'll have someone to clean the appartment!" he said with a carnivorous smile.

" ...Are you sure?" asked the young man.

"Izuku, are you seriously thinking about it?! We don't know this guy! He could be a pervert! I've seen how bad he is into you since he comes! He's incredibly rude too" said Shoto, scowling his nose.

"Do you want to fight Half and Half bastard?!" Bakugou gasped, raising his fist.

"What do you want him to do to me? Is he not a hero?" Izuku shrugged. "If it works for you Bakugou, It works for me, but I want to pay part of your rent!"

"Ok with me" said the blond, holding out his hand. Izuku squeezed it tightly.

And that's how as the evening came, Izuku with a little bag with what he had managed to save on hand, was waiting in front of the luxurious apartment of Ground Zero.

"...you are rich" Izuku said as a matter of fact.

Bakugou unlocked the door with his fingerprint and let him in.

"Hero career, it pays well, even at the beginning."

He swung his bag on his couch and rushed into the fridge to get a beer.

The apartment was large, spacious and neatly tidy. It looked like a trendy apartment on a magazine. It was nice but it didn't seem to belong to anyone. Izuku got very small in a corner of the sofa. He watched the room like a lost child.

"What are you doing you crazy fuck? Go visit! it's going to be your home for a long time considering the face of your apartment!" Bakugou said, turning on the television. "I have to make you a house tour, is that it? Come on then!"

He made him visit all the rooms and carefully took the time to explain to him all the subtleties of the guest room which was equipped with various technologies improving comfort. Domotic and customizable devices. That's where Izuku was going to sleep. He finally showed him the kitchen, open to the living room, in more detail. Izuku couldn't help but notice the beautiful coffee machine worthy the other expensive appliances.

"I like beautiful quality things" the blond had defended himself in front of the barista's gaze. He slammed his tongue in his mouth and went to settle on his couch. Izuku slid his fingers over the granite counter and said to Bakugou:

"Would you like to have a _thé du matin_ every morning before you go to work? If you promise to continue to pay for it in my teahouse on Tuesdays and Thursdays of course!" He said with a wink. The hero blushed furiously at the prospect.

"...if you have the time, it would be nice" he answered haphazardly.

"I'll do it then!" Izuku replied, clasping his hands like Uravity.

"How many heroes do you know like that?" Bakugou suddenly asked, turning his head towards him. "You mentioned Ochaco, Tsuyu and Iida earlier, were you refering to the heroes in question or do you only have friends with heroes name, like a big nerd?"

"It's the heroes!...I have been hanging out a lot in UA in my youth, you know, because of All Might. I met a few friends there. But we never crossed you and me. I was hanging around because...well, I love heroes and quirks..." Izuku replied with his characteristic smile.

"You're a real nerd actually!" Bakugou said.

Izuku then emptied his backpack and placed some craft paper bags in the kitchen. Bakugou let him do what he liked. He turned off the television after zapping three times on advertising and started to voice command his hi-fi.

Jazz music invaded the apartment. Izuku put some water on the stove and turned to him with a smile.

"I didn't know that someone like you could appreciate something so refined!"

"What does it mean someone like me?!" the blond man said irritated, he put a leg on his coffee table.

"You know, someone gruff and disrespectful like you!" Izuku joked as he turned to his bag again.

"I'm going to put you back on the street!" replied the blond. After a moment Izuku came to place two steaming cups on the coffee table.

"If you do that you won't be able to enjoy my little _Rooibos des bois_ anymore!"

"...What is it?" Bakugou politely asked, curious.

"An infusion of rooibos with elderberries, gooseberries, blackberries, blackcurrant, strawberry and blueberry flowers, perfect for people like you who loves strong things!"

"But I don't like it when it's sweet."

"It's not."

Bakugou took his cup and brought it to his nose. He huffed and took a sip to test. It was super good. He raised his eyebrows and drank another. Izuku seemed satisfied and settled down at the bottom of the couch to sip his. His phone vibrated.

"It's Sho-chan who asks me if you didn't do anything perverted" laughed Izuku.

"Does Icy hot have a problem with me?"

"Don't call him that, Shoto is a great person."

"It's your boyfriend?" asked the blond coldly.

"Oh no! He is in a relationship with a woman just as wonderful as him, and I see him more like my big brother. He says I'm too nice and that people are trying to take advantage of me."

"And that's true?" Bakugou asked as he put down his cup.

"You tell me, are you trying to take advantage of me?" Izuku asked with a mischievous smile.

"It's rather you who take advantage of me there" replied the blond, sweeping the apartment with his arm.

Izuku laughed and they went to bed soon after. A routine settled. After a month of living together and while the Bakusquad was as usual, on a Tuesday, at the table 4 of the Petites Madeleines teahouse, Kirishima sighed, exasperated.

"You despair me Bakubro! You literally LIVE with your crush, and you still haven't dared to ask him out!"

"He's a lost cause" said Mina, taking a mouthful of Mille feuilles. Because of the talents of Izuku and Shoto, the squad was going to have a hard time not to get fat.

"Leave me alone! I already explained to you that I didn't have time for that shit! besides him neither, he have to manage this place and the repairs of his apartment."

"Yeah, look for excuses, you're just afraid of being rejected by him now that he's seen your head when you wake up!" Denki said before Bakugou crushed his face inside his cake.

"I am marvelous when I wake up for your guidance!" said the blond. Izuku interrupted them suddenly, arriving with a small chocolate tart. Mina moaned.

"Oh Izuku angel! It's nice to make us test your novelties but my beautiful silhouette will not bear the consequences!"

"It's ok Mina! you don't have to force yourself, a volunteer to taste it, Kacchan?" The barista asked with a big, straight smile on Bakugou. The latter rolled his eyes and snatched the tart from his hands. Izuku went to another table.

"You would eat even if he gave you shit, huh? And what's with that cute little nickname?" Denki laughed and Bakugou plunged his head back into his pastry.

In the evening, Bakugou was exhausted. He had just finished a mission that had ended very badly. It happened sometimes, even to the best, and if the villain had been captured, he wasn't able to save the family he had attacked. He wandered for a while in the lighted streets, and his footsteps guided him on autopilot to Midoriya's ans Shoto's place. A sense of urgency invaded him. He needed the mismatched chairs, the big carpets, the heat of the lamps and the folk music. He needed the raw smell of coffee mixed with the sugar of pastries, he needed that smile.

When he showed up at the entrance, Midoriya had his coat on his back and was about to close.

"Sir, I'm sorry, we're closing...Kacchan?"

Without being able to control himself, and seeing that freckled face, Bakugou cracked and took him in his arms before pushing his head into the hollow of his neck and letting out a muffled sob.

Taken by surprise, the barista froze for a moment and then placed his hands on his back to support him. He let him cry for a moment and then went back to the storefront to close the curtain from the inside so they would not be disturbed.

He made Bakugou sit on a table with a bench and made him a cup of tea, which he accompanied with a piece of pecan pie because why not.

The blond said nothing, embarrassed by his action. Izuku then came to stand next to him and asked:

"Hard day?"

"No kidding, detective" the hero replied sharply.

"You're just a man Kacchan, you can't save everyone" Midoriya said, lowering his eyes.

"By being better, I could."

"So what are you doing here, pitying yourself instead of working to be better?"

Bakugou looked up. Izuku smiled.

"We all have the right not to be perfect and to have a hard time Kacchan, even you. I have hards times all the time."

"Not that much, you're stronger than you look."

"I only make tea and cakes, our worries are not comparable."

"But you had your load of shit to deal with no? Already, when you lost your apartment, you didn't flinch, even if all your belongings went up in smoke you just said with your stupid voice "I have to find another place to live!" and also, you are an adopted kid right? By All Might, I imagine that your biological father was not tender, seeing how you never talk about it, when you talk about absolutely everything. You're always to find the good in the bad situations...there is something to learn here no? Where's the good in not being able to save a whole family? Under the rubble, it should have been me, not them, it would have been the risks of the job, what's my use if people dies?"

"... I'm sure...you gave your very best Kacchan and...you were able to...get back to me that way?"

The blond raised his head and lost himself for a moment in Izuku's big green eyes.

He had a huge crush on Midoriya. After a month of living only for his tea and coffee, he could admit at least that. He even thought it was more than a crush. He was surely a little bit in love with the barista, especially his smile and his fucking freckles. They had discussed enough subjects in the evening while eating, enough discuss about the meaning of life and their vision of the world for Bakugou to consider his host as, already, someone at least as intelligent as he was and someone worthy to potentially be, eventually, dating material/soulmate. He was trying to inflate his ego by thinking that if he showed interest in Midoriya, it was a chance for him. In reality, Bakugou was terrified because he knew that deep down, if Midoriya showed interest in him, he was the lucky one. Like now.

Bakugou raised a hand to put it on Izuku's cheek. He caressed it gently with the tip of his calloused thumb. His hard skin rubbed against Midoriya's soft one. They glanced at each other, as if trying to read each other's minds and subtly, they approached their faces while throwing quiet questions at each other. Izuku ran his own hand through the hero's blond hair and they stood like that for a moment, staring at each other, and caressing each other, until one of them had enough courage to do what they both expected.

They launched at the same time.

Their lips joined shyly first, then intensely after a few seconds. Bakugou frowned and plunged both hands into the barista's curly hair. He never felt like that before. He was melting. Izuku wrapped his arms around the hero's muscular shoulders and pressed himself against him. Bakugou deepened the kiss by stuffing his tongue into his mouth. They exchanged the most sensual kiss that the hero ever had. Passionate, deep, addictive and punctuated by small groans. After a while Izuku patted on his chest to signal that he needed air and the blond stepped back a moment but not too far, the lips still hanging from those of the barista. He opened the eyes that he didn't know he had closed. He then tried a caress on his chest and Izuku's breathing quickened. He went down to his fly and the young man stopped him with a hand.

"I...I don't do one night stands" he said.

" …Neither do I."

" …So?"

"Date me?"

Izuku seemed to think for a minute and Bakugou felt the pressure rising in him. What would he do if Izuku said "no"? He had asked on a whim.

"Ok" the barista answered simply before sealing their lips again eagerly. Katsuki put his hands back in his hair and the temperature rose several degrees in the room. However, Izuku stopped him again.

"Damn, Deku! what now? The blond man said angrily.

"But...are you sure? I mean...you're the big, great, hero Ground Zero and I'm just a little teahouse owner..."

"Are you serious right now?"

"..."

"Are you looking for compliments? I don't give it for free."

"Not even one? Come on Kacchan! Why do you want to go out with me?"

"...Because since I know you, all I drink that is not prepared by you taste like piss! satisfied?"

Izuku smiled at him and kissed him. For him it was the most beautiful compliment he ever had. The blond gave him a hickey behind his ear and began to unbutton his shirt. Izuku uttered a groan that made his pants grow bigger. He laid him on the bench and was surprised when he could do a 90° with Izuku's thigh.

"You are super flexible! And are those abs? You were hiding your shit well! Where does it come from?" He patted him near his crotch. Izuku bit his lip before answering.

"I have a black belt in taekwondo and have conducted self-defense workshops."

"Are you serious there or are you fucking with me?"

"Very serious."

"It's the sexiest thing I've ever heard!"

"Well...I wanted to be a hero back then, but I also loved tea a lot and i have no quirk so...!"

The blond silenced him by kissing him passionately. They took their time for the preliminaries and after a while Izuku found himself on all fours, bare buttocks and arched back.

Bakugou didn't have a condom, and neither did Izuku. But Izuku had also told him he was clean and he chose to trust him because he had never given him a reason to doubt. He, as a hero, was often tested. He placed his huge cock in front of the shaking barista's ass before starting to enter him very slowly. Izuku clung to the cushions on the bench. He bit into it. The blond proceeded by steps and left him all the time he wanted to ajust. He also used a ton of lubricant that Izuku had in the gym bag he kept in the shop. Why? Izuku had just blushed and refused to answer.

When the barista gave him the signal that he could start moving, Bakugou thought he was going to come right away as a beginner because Izuku was so tight! He lay down on his back and slowly began a movement of back and forth. Izuku collapsed on his elbows and groaned when the pain mixed with pleasure. After a while, Bakugou increased the pace and soon he had a barista moaning his name and stirring his pelvis to meet his thrusts before they arrived.

"Fuck!" Bakougou gave him a spank. "I think you've got the best ass I ever seen."

"Here is the compliment, did I won that one?" Izuku laughed before Bakugou kept his head in the pillow. They continued at a steady pace until Izuku asked to change position to be on his back and Bakugou then continued, crossing their hands and kissing him.

"Kacchan! I'm gonna come!" Izuku warned, arching his back and tilting his head back.

"Come then!" Bakugou replied, penetrating him harder.

The snap of the skin against the skin resounded in the shop and when the blond bit his ear he poured all his seed on his belly in a sob of excitement. The blond followed him in the second and they found themselves out of breath.

"Why are you crying for? The hero asked a while after, noticing Izuku's wet eyes.

"For nothing...it's just the emotion I...I'm a crybaby."

"I noticed that! You've been crying in front of all the movies that we saw together. Even the comedies!"

"I cry when it's a happy ending! You know why the teahouse is called the "Petites Madeleines?""

"No?"

"It's a French proverb! "Pleurer comme une Madeleine / crying like a Madeleine". It means crying copiously! At the origin, the "Madeleine" of this phrase refers to the firstname Madeleine, a woman, but it is also the name of a little sweet cake! With Shoto, we did our training in Paris with a great pastry chef, and it was super hard, so we used to cry all the time! But we held on. As we cried for a yes or a no, the chef affectionately called us his "Petites Madeleines". We decided to name the shop after this..."

"It's the most ridiculously cute story I've heard so far."

The barista gave him a warm smile and the blond could not resist stealing another kiss.

"So we are...together now?"

"If you ask if you have the right to fornicate elsewhere, the answer is no! You said yes, now it's too late!"

"Kacchan! you're a real kid!"

And just like that they were a couple.

A year passed. The most beautiful year of his life according to Bakugou.

He was successful at everything. He had proven himself in his agency and won ranks and fame. He always had his group of loyal friends and Izuku and he lived the perfect love. He had even managed to get along pretty well with Shoto. He had sold his apartment and convinced Izuku to sell his own after repairs so that they could buy a small house together with a garden. If we asked Izuku, it was not a small house.

It was located very close to the teahouse and had a small vegetable garden where Izuku grew some plants for his drinks and fruits and vegetables for the cakes and other dishes. Anyone, and Shoto first, could tell how happy he was with Bakugou.

It was a hot summer day, at noon, and Izuku had made the short trip from the teahouse to his garden to pick up raspberries and lemons. He was bent over a bush when he felt a hat sit on his head and saw the angry, red eyes of his boyfriend.

"Don't fucking stay uncovered under the sun, Deku! I'm not picking you up if you faint like a weakling!" exclaimed the blond.

"Thank you Kacchan!"

"What are you doing at home anyway? Shouldn't you be in your shop?"

"Yes, but we were out of raspberries and I have a group of young girls coming this afternoon. They will want tarts with their tea."

" I see. I wish I had your worries."

"No, you don't! The other day a guy harrassed me for half an hour for me to add peanut butter in his pain au chocolat, and in fact in the end, it was Kirishima with a mask! Can you believe that?"

In spite of himself, Bakugou burst out laughing. He ran his hand over the barista's face.

"And you? Why are you here?" Izuku asked, snatching a lemon.

"I had to pick up papers, I'm going back."

And indeed he had his hero outfit on.

"I see. By the way, your mother called. I didn't answer because we were not introduced properly and I want to do that well. That makes me wonder, when will I have the right to meet your parents?" Izuku asked with a pout.

"Argh, don't piss me of with that again..."

"But Kacchan! Isn't it serious between us? When are you going to tell them that you have a boyfriend? It's been over a year! Are you ashamed of me?"

"Yeah, of course, ashamed to reveal how cute, smart, nice and sexy you are! I'm sure my mother will also hate that you own your own business and that you have a great personality! the blond said with sarcasm, sighing.

"Then why?"

"...you're not the problem, it's me. Listen, you know what, we'll go this weekend, so you'll stop pissing me off with that!"

"Really Kacchan? awesome!"

"Yeah yeah...I'll see you tonight, watch out for yourself, Deku!" The hero said before leaving.

Izuku send him a kiss with his hand and Bakugou grunted. But he blushed.

The afternoon passed and Izuku saw Bakugou again faster than he had thought. His agency and Kirishima's had put an end to the actions of a dangerous villain and to celebrate, they had the rest of the day free. The two friends had come to the teahouse to relax in the good atmosphere. Izuku had brought them alcohol to celebrate, without the other customers noticing. He also made a coffee where he wrote "I love you" with milk. Bakugou was true to himself.

"Hey Deku! I didn't order that! Take it back!" He shouted, pushing the coffee with a wave of his hand.

"Kacchan you're mean!" Izuku replied.

"It will teach you to fool around instead of giving customers what they ordered" Shoto added, wiping a mug.

The evening arrived quickly and if Izuku and Shoto closed the outside of the store, they didn't conclude the small drinking party. It was good sometimes to have a little fun, they simply joined Bakugou and Kirishima.

"You've really sweetened Bakubro since you've been dating Midoriya!" exclaimed the redhead with a smile to his ears.

"Oh yeah? Do you want me to stick my fist on your stupid face to see how much I softened?"

Kirishima burst out laughing and Izuku answered the shop phone that rang.

"Les Petites Madeleines, good evening? Yes? Er...ok...ah...I see...Interesting. Well, it's a bit rude. Yes. Then, I don't wish you a good evening either" said Midoriya, hanging up.

"A problem?" Shoto asked, turning his head to the counter.

"It was the manager of the new coffee shop that has just opened in front of us. He said he was going to blow us up and take all our customers" Midoriya explained, sulking.

"Ah?!" the blond man stood up.

"Not a good way to introduce yourself" said Shoto, drinking his Cappuccino.

"They aren't nice! you could have attracted even more people by helping each other out, and he wants a fight right away!" Kirishima complained.

"It's the way it is. We just have to do our best to continue to please people!" Izuku exclaimed with a smile.

But "doing one's best" did not seem to be enough this time. The two months following, the business began to suffer. The coffee shop across the street had ridiculously low prices, lots of new items and entertainment, fusion drinks, things we could not find elsewhere and it was a bit noisy so that the guests of Shoto and Izuku who liked to come there for the relaxing atmosphere didn't want to come back anymore.

They tried hard, however, and continued to offer even better quality and impeccable service.

Bakugou had managed to push back the famous meeting with his parents as much as possible, but that day he had to go through.

Izuku had dressed in a simple V neck tee-shirt and a little shorts. He didn't need more to look adorable. Bakugou wore a short-sleeved shirt and wide shorts. He knocked on the door of his mother's house and when she pulled the handle she opened her mouth in surprise when she discovered Izuku.

"How did my moron of a son manage to find someone so pretty?! That's the one you've been hiding from us for over a year Katsuki? We thought he was terrible for you to hide him from us but in fact you wanted to keep him all for yourself!"

"You really are an Old hag! Just arrived and you already breaks my balls!" Katsuki shouted past her, a possessive hand around Izuku's waist.

"Watch your language young man!"

"Shut up dinosaur!"

"Izuku is that right? I'm the mother of this big jerk!" She said to the young barista in a calmer tone.

"Ah! I'm Izuku Midoriya madam! It's really nice to meet you! I hope we do not bother you, we did not warn you very much in advance! I brought you a small assortment of tea and cake! I...I thought you were Kacchan's big sister at the start!"

Mitsuki Bakugou had put on an empty expression and put her hands on Izuku's shoulders before declaring solemnly:

"You deserve better than my son, young man!"

"SHUT UP OLD HAG, WHAT ARE YOU SAYING TO HIM?!" The blond snorted, pulling him into the living room. His father greeted the barista warmly, clasping his hand with both hands and explaining to him how happy he was that someone had been kind to his arrogant son. Izuku was all smiles and they had lunch together in good spirits. Except for Katsuki who looked like he was at some funerals.

"So Izuku-kun, you're the owner of your own teahouse?" asked Masaru Bakugou.

"Yes ! with my best friend we invested all our savings and bought an apartment on the ground floor of a building that was turned into a tearoom. I also bought the apartment on the top to live in, but now that I live with Kacchan it has been resold and I have been able to repay a good part of my loan because the apartment has gain in worth in the meantime...it's a quiet little teahouse with no drama, but it works well! It is already very profitable even if at the moment the business is a little hard, please don't hesitate to come and have a look!" Midoriya said in one go.

"Katsuki he's so cute!" Mitsuki exclaimed, hugging herself. "What can you possibly find in my son Izuku-kun?"

"Kacchan is great! under his bad boy attitude he has he is in fact very caring, and he is true. He always says what he thinks and even if it's not always in the best ways, it's nice to have someone who is not hypocritical today. He is also super strong, he will become the number one hero you know!"

"Oh my god, shut up nerd!" Katsuki implored, hiding his red face.

The rest of the meal went wonderfully and when they said goodbye, Bakugou's parents were almost moved. Mistuki shouted to his son that if he hurt this treasure of the nation, she would kick his ass personally.

A few happy days followed one another until the day when not a single customer came to put their bottom on the vintage teahouse chairs. Shoto literally sulked and Izuku tirelessly stirred the sugar from his coffee in despair. It was in this atmosphere that Bakugou found his boyfriend. He went through the doors with a hard look, as if he insulted the non-existent customers with his eyes and came to sit at the counter.

"Where are everyone?" he asked.

"Probably accross the street, or in a quieter neighborhood, because now it's feels like a giant nightclub..." Todoroki lamented as he opened his account book.

"What could we do Shoto? Should we try a new creation, or a big publicity stunt?" Izuku thought.

"A big publicity stunt huh..." repeated the blond, crossing his hands.

Bakugou then made the biggest mistake of his life. Believing it to be a good idea, but a stupidity anyway.

He wanted to close this horrible coffee shop in front of the one of the love of his life which was only joy, benevolence and good fresh products. If they missed fame he would give them fame.

Izuku discovered his stupidity on live television while working. Ground Zero, who gave very few interviews, accepted one for a major magazine. He answered the questions succinctly and when asked if he wanted to add something in the end, he spoke of the Petites Madeleines...but not only! He also talked about Izuku. The latter did not believe his ears and only the "oh the moron" of Shoto brought him back to reality.

"My boyfriend, Izuku Midoriya, has a teahouse in town. Everything they're doing there is awesome as hell ok? So you better go!"

This statement, as innocent as it seemed, was going to profoundly change Izuku's whole life.

Izuku and Bakugou were comfortably seated in their sofa in front of a good movie. The barista was lying in the arms of his lover, like a spoon, and the hero was caressing the bridge of his nose with a distracted motion. He breathed in the green curls without shame. Midoriya had not said a word since Bakugou had come home..

"Hey! Deku! What is the matter?!"

For any answer, Izuku turned and buried his face in the armpit of the hero.

"Do you have a kink for underarms?" the blonde asked with a grin.

"..."

"Hey, can you me make me a tea?"

"I knew you were with me for the tea."

"Yes, I told you so."

"Kacchan you're mean!"

"..."

Kacchan stroked his hair and asked again:

"What's the problem?"

"You really don't know? "

"...Is it related to the statement I made today?"

"Yes, and the consequences that event is having."

"More customers? It was the goal."

"Not only more customers..."

Izuku got up and went to get his phone. He removed the airplane mode and the thing began in an instant to vibrate without stopping to such a point that placed on the couch it moved alone to the edge.

"I am harassed. On all my pro social networks, on my pro email and the mailbox of the shop is already overflowing with death threats."

"Death...what?!" Bakugou asked stupidly.

"What did you think was going to happen by announcing to the world that I was your boyfriend! By giving my place of work! it's even easier to find me! You have millions of fans Katsuki! Maybe you don't care, I know you don't do your job for that, but they exist, and you have millions of fangirls who are deeply jealous of me and want my death. ...I don't know if that is going to do any good to the teahouse Kacchan..." explained Izuku looking disappointed.

"But I...I just wanted, we don't care about these sluts! I wanted your customers to come back!"

"I know you wanted to help.. but I don't even know if I'll be able to go to work tomorrow."

"..."

The next day the teahouse was crowded like never before. Yes, on the one hand, there were real customers who came to consume, curious to meet Ground Zero's boyfriend, who was not openly gay, so it was two news in one, but on the other there was also a horde of fangirls who insulted Izuku through the windows with insults of any kind but for the majority homophobic. It was the turn of the new coffee shop to be empty.

"Kill me!" Shoto had screamed by hanging up his third call to the police of the day to try to keep the crowds away. Izuku meanwhile was trying to serve his customers without being hit by the threats but it was hard. It was his most tiring day since they opened their business and he hoped it would settle down over time.

It did not settle down. On the contrary. After a month, Izuku was exhausted and exasperated. He had even thought of ending his relationship with the hero, but he was madly in love and he was sure that if it was the only solution he would rather jump off a bridge right away. It was when he came home from work with an eyebrow in blood that Bakugou really worried.

"What happened to you?" he asked in a serious tone.

"One of your fans thought it was a good idea to swing a flowerpot in my face. She told me that I was an ugly demon who had corrupted you with my demonic stick...the usual" commented Izuku, tired.

"...you look like shit."

"...thank you Katsuki."

"No, I mean...it can't go on like that, I put you in shit and I have to fix things."

"There is not much to do except wait for people to get tired I'm afraid.

"No, we must be able to do something..."

"..."

"I...I don't want to, but if I have to break with you to protect you, i'll do it even if it makes me miserable. "

Izuku felt the tears rise to him and he shook his head.

"Please, not that. I don't want that. I'm in love with you Kacchan..."

_I love you. I'm in love with you._ It was not the first time Izuku had told him that, but it was the first time he'd told him that way, with that voice. The blond's heart ached. His mouth formed a thin line and he took the barista in his arms.

"Ok, ok...we're not going to do that. I love you too Deku...that's why I want to fix things."

"I'll stay strong...until it's over and after...after that it'll be better. At least now we don't have to hide..."

Bakugou caressed his cheek and kissed him softly.

Two months passed like this and the press was having a lot of fun. So much it was starting to make Ground Zero bad publicity and even his agency wanted him to break with Izuku. He had told them to fuck off and exploded a window before going to patrol. This day was the most memorable of all for Izuku. The crowd had become a common thing in front of the shop and it was more and more invasive. Even the police seemed a bit overwhelmed because ... they were not villain but civilians who zoned in front of the shop. It was then that the incident occurred.

As he struggled to enter his own shop covered in insults, a small electric pole weakened by the crowd for weeks yielded and collapsed on the said crowd. The majority dispersed but a girl remained on the spot. Izuku reacted in a few seconds and kicked the pole which deviated trajectory and he protected the girl with his body from the electric wire which turn into a whip for the occasion.

He uttered an exclamation of pain and watched the terrified face of the young woman beneath him. He could not help but notice that she was wearing a "I love Ground Zero!" shirt. He could not repress a nervous laugh and said:

"It gives us something in common then!"

To his surprise, the girl blushed and the crowd began to cheer. The same people who had spit on him for weeks were now applauding him. A team of journalists had even filmed the whole scene as well as some opportunists with their smartphones.

The video was already on the internet and that's how Bakugou arrived on the scene, very angry.

Izuku felt the problems as he saw the mad face of his lover.

"DEKU! ARE YOU CRAZY OR WHAT? YOU COULD HAVE FUCKING DIED! IF ELECTRICITY WAS STILL RUNNING ON THE WIRE YOU WOULD BE DEAD! DID YOU THINK YOU WERE A HERO?!" he shouted, loudly, as he stepped toward him, striding away the crowd as he passed.

"Kacchan~" Izuku complained, his eyes watering. He was sitting on a ledge outside and Shoto had his hand on the leg Izuku had used to kick the pole. From what Bakugou saw he was cooling it with his quirk.

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN, SHITTY NERD!" he added, tapping on his back. Izuku moaned in pain because it was where the wire hit him.

"I HOPE YOU'RE SUFFERING! IT WILL TEACH YOU!" Ground Zero continued before a hand caught his arm to stop him from hitting him. It was the girl he had saved.

"Stop Ground Zero! He saved my life!" She declared shamefully.

Bakugou lowered his arm and made a sudden motion to free himself. He then looked at Izuku and lifted him with both arms like a princess.

"I'll take you to the hospital" he said simply. "Icy hot, you manage the shop."

"What do you want me to manage there is no more power in the whole neighborhood..." complained Shoto, crossing his arms.

The journalists did not fail to film Bakugou's leaving.

A week later, while Izuku was working hard in the teahouse with one leg in a cast, All Might arrived with a completely crazy proposal.

Katsuki had taken time off to take care of his boyfriend (and because the agency had no choice, it had been six months since he had taken any leave) so he had witnessed the whole scene.

"Izuku, my boy, it's not going well for you right now, but I should have something to re-motivate you a bit, in your life, in a general way..." the symbol of peace had begun with a very solemn face.

"...what are you going to tell me Toshinori?" Izuku asked with his typical smile although a little tired.

"I'm going to retire."

Izuku's smile faded.

"What? But why? You're still good and...and...the world still needs you and..."

"I need a successor."

"..."

"You know that my quirk is a quirk that can be transmitted, and that it has been transmitted to me, right? Well...I would like to pass it on to you, if you become a hero. I know you have what it takes for that. I also know that it has always been your greatest wish...and that it has always been forbidden to you because you had no quirk. Today I'm proposing to you to have a quirk and a new goal in your life."

"..."

Izuku was speechless, and Bakugou dropped his slice of pie, which Shoto picked up with a broom, like nothing.

"What? me? But I'm only a barista I..."

"You learned to fight at 13 years old Izuku in order to become a hero. I know you love your business and I'm very proud of you for accomplishing all that, and you're also good at it, but...I...I don't think it's your destiny. When I saw you saved this woman...I knew you were made for that. I know you have what it's needed in you" Toshinori continued.

"..."

"I'll let you think about it. If you agree to become a hero, drink this hair with water. It will give you my quirk, and I will arrange for you to train and pass the hero diploma without going through a school. Come to me tomorrow with your answer."

All Might then got up and left.

Izuku remained motionless in front of his hair and his glass of water until the evening while Bakugou had called Kirishima who had told everything to Denki who had told everything to Sero who had told everything to Mina.

"But don't repeat it because it's a secret!"

Izuku had not wanted to discuss it with anyone and appeared in perpetual battle with himself. Bakugou had left him alone and laid on one of the sofas until the barista decide to say a word. Shoto had done the same thing, but instead of doing nothing he had made himself busy with cleaning.

Suddenly, the sound of a scrap of glass on a table and the noise of 3 sips of water swallowed could be heard. Shoto and Katsuki turned their heads at the same time and pushed an "ah!" of stupor.

Izuku chose to get One for all.

"You know it will be very difficult, isn't it?" Bakugou had warned as he straightened up the second Izuku put the glass down.

" Yes."

"...You do know that has nothing to do with coffee making?"

" Yes."

"You know it will be dangerous?"

" Yes."

"...you know we'll be competing?"

"...Are you afraid of me Kacchan?"

"Hell no!"

"...Shoto..."

"Don't say anything" Todoroki cut him off. "This place was our dream and we made it, but I'm your best friend and if you feel there's something else for you in this world, and what's more have the opportunity to go with it, I am thoroughly with you. In addition, since this idiot has revealed your relationship, your presence in this teahouse make everything complicated."

"... Thank you Sho-chan!" Izuku said crying.

"Come on little Madeleine, go home!"

That's how Izuku trained to become a hero. He could finally realize his long time dream. He trained hard, with the help of Bakugou, and passed the exam successfully. He was presented to public opinion as the biological son of All Might, which explained the resemblance with his quirk and he was so successful with this video that had become viral that when he made his debut as a sidekick and despite his age a little more advanced than his companions, he was very well received.

He proved himself under the name of "DEKU", just to annoy Bakugou, and in a few years, he joined him in the top 5 of the rankings as a pro hero.

The Petites Madeleines teahouse had flourished like never before. The fans of Deku and Ground Zero came in hundreds and we could see the heroes from time to time. It had become a rendezvous of celebrities. Shoto became rich. He had recruited a very talented young pastry chef to replace Izuku, Eri and a crazy young tea-loving specialist named Kota. They were doing well all together.

At the dawn of his 27 years, Bakugou had the habit of strolling with a small box in one of the pockets of his suit without ever daring to take it out. It was when he saw Izuku, in his Petites Madeleines apron of the old times, busy in the kitchen of the shop to help Shoto during a particularly busy weekend that he dared to take it out.

He pressed Deku against a wall with the strength of all his stature and ran one of his hands over his face.

"I...I'm bad for that so I'll tell you quickly, and only once." He opened the case where a ring was hiding.

"Marry me!"

"Oh! Kacchan!"

"Answer the question!"

"It's a yes, of course! Who else do you want me to spend my life with anyway? And you're stuck with me anyway do you remember? you said it yourself, now that i've said yes it's too late!"

"Yeah, it's too late!"

"And you will not be able to get rid of me, even when I'm number 1!"

"It's me who will be number 1!"

"No, I don't think so!"

"We'll see shitty nerd!"

The blond kissed him passionately while sliding the ring on his finger. He wasn't sure if he could be really jealous if Midoriya became number one, in his heart he already was.

The end

Notes:

Thanks for reading!~  
Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you liked it!  
I don't know if I should make more for this universe. Like little glimpse of their life together? You tell me!


End file.
